


Radio

by yeolinski



Series: Twitter Made Me Do It [5]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I'm well aware that's not a tag, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, More like Extreme Canon, Mostly Pwp, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some Plot, Some angst, cute videos, naughty onge, thirsty onge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Daniel turns on his phone after his flight, to discover Seongwoo sent him some videos and messages...





	Radio

**Author's Note:**

> INSPIRED BY THIS TWEET RIGHT [HERE. ](https://twitter.com/yeolinski/status/1111235838078316546)  
> So now you know who to blame for this; mun and gal, obviously, who pushed me into it. And not me. I am but a peaceful public servant. 
> 
> *added to the TMMDI series, because why the hell not
> 
>  **BIG FAT DISCLAIMER** (because I already know I'm going to get attacked for this lol): this work contains some negligent driving practices, such as using the phone while driving or speeding (also abruptly slowing down on a highway, which is a huge no-no). Please don't follow this example, and be mindful of the road at all times if you're driving. This fic was made just for fun and was written with a light hand, so please don't take things out of proportions. 
> 
>  
> 
> For all my friends on twitter, whom make this hectic sad times a little bit brighter. :>

Daniel leans back on the seat when he understands this is going to take awhile.

There’s some technical issues with the Jetway, and the pilot and the crew had been asking everybody to return to their seats for the time being.

Daniel couldn’t wait to get out of the plane and get back home.

The flight was terribly long, especially for somebody his size. Even in business class, there isn’t enough place for his limbs. On top of it, he’s pretty sure he got noticed, which made the entire flight uncomfortable and awkward. He glances behind him, just to see a couple staring, and cringes. He can deal with most of it; the loud gossiping, and the seemingly sneaky attempts to get a decent shot of him. It’s the fake, hostile politeness he can’t stand, really.

He looks out of the window and sighs, before sinking into the seat, wanting to disappear.

He fishes the phone out of his pocket, and decides to finally turn off the airplane mode.

His phone is immediately bombarded with messages and notifications.

He’s been up in the air for a pretty long time, so nothing new.

There’s no real updates, besides a few minor ones, and Daniel doesn’t want to deal with it just yet. There’s the ever-active group chats, his mom asking him what website she needs to check about his flight details (because he can answer her mid-flight, apparently), and Jaehwan asking which selfie looks more ‘ _grinder_ -material’ for ‘ _academic purposes_ ’.

And also Seongwoo.

Seongwoo actually sent him a lot. Some 12 messages. Videos and voice messages, mostly. Daniel smiles when he scrolls through them.

The distance been hard on them both.

Not just Daniel’s trip - but also the fact that they no longer have a common ground to meet in.

They’re not really used to it, and it feels like it’s been eons since they saw each other properly or spoke in person. Even before he boarded the plane, Daniel tried calling him a few times, because he felt like he really needed to hear his voice — but Seongwoo’s schedule is erratic with odd jobs and last minute cfs and shoots.

The first unread message is a voice message around an hour into Daniel’s flight.

Daniel clicks on play impulsively, but Seongwoo’s ‘heyy’ makes him jump. There’s mild chatter around him, but it’s still pretty loud, and last thing he needs is more attention. He pauses it hurriedly and scampers for the earphones he already managed to tuck away, so he can listen to it properly.

“Heeyyy! Sorry I didn’t pick up earlier — the photoshoot was delayed, and manager-hyung has been taking my phone during long photoshoots. He says I’m distracted. Guess I missed you, huh? You should be boarding the plane right now.”

God, he misses him so much, just hearing his voice feels like a torture. Daniel bites his lip.

“At least you’re on the way home.” He continues, followed by more silence. “Okay, I’ll see you soon. Come back safely. And give me a call when you land.”

Daniel inhales shakily, looking up on the plane's ceiling for a moment, as if he needs to contain himself before proceeding.

The past couple of weeks were mostly just skype calls and long angsty phone conversations. Sometimes they’d just be quiet on the line for a couple of minutes in a row, or Seongwoo would hum back softly when he’ll be falling asleep. Daniel always hated those couples that would be desperate enough to stay on the phone while falling asleep, but now he was having a taste of his own medicine. He wanted to spend what little time he could with him, even if they were millions of miles away and Seongwoo was half-asleep. 

The next few messages are sets of videos. He presses on the first one, and Seongwoo is in a van with a few clips in his hair, holding his bangs in the designated shape. He makes a few cute faces then mouths “I miss you” multiple times silently because he can’t really talk with the driver or the manager in the car.

He sends these random videos a lot, but for some reason now that Daniel is back to Korea, it’s even more unbearable. It breaks his heart. How could he voluntarily agree to be so far away from his boyfriend? Why would he put himself through this torture?

He hesitates for a moment, before pressing the next video. It’s hard not to be able to comment or talk to him. It’s hard to be so close and so far away at the same time. He might not see him until a few days later, especially if he has schedule (and he always has schedule nowadays). Daniel promised his mom he’d be back to Busan by evening, so it’s most likely that he’s not meeting him today.

He decides to watch it anyway, knowing it'll hurt, because he misses him even more terribly than he admits to.

It’s timed a few hours later. It’s almost 10 minutes long. Wow, he must have had a lot to say. Daniel braces himself, thinking it might be emotionally charged. It takes a moment to buffer, but when it finally starts, Daniel makes an involuntary little sound at the back of his throat.

He’s in his apartment, in a loose dark shirt, and his hair a bit damp, clearly after shower. Daniel has the urge to kiss the screen, because he seems so soft like this. So approachable, and familiar, something that he’s seen a million times. This sort of domestic look on him belongs solely to Daniel.

“Just in case you have wifi on your airplane and you forgot how I look like. It is I, Ong Seongwoo. Your _boyfriend and beloved._  I’m still handsome.” He adjusts the phone a little then leans back, jutting out his chin. “And this is a zit. That for some reason decided to come out exactly today, hours before you’re coming back.” He brings the camera closer to his chin, but Daniel can’t really see anything because the zoom’s all off.

He snorts.

“Don’t worry, you’ll get to meet him in what… 10 more hours? You lucky dog.”

Daniel lips stretch into a smile. He knows Seongwoo doesn’t see it, but his quirky little antics make him feel giddy.

“How do you like my new apartment by the way? I've moved 2 already” He shows the room slowly, and it looks like a mess. There’s mostly clothes everywhere. A cluttered desk.  “It’s a real adventure to get to the toilet every night.”

“I bet.” He says out loud before realizing he’s talking to a recording of him, and not face-calling him.

“Nobody here to clean up after me. Or scold me for being messy.” He turns the camera back o his face and puckers his lips cutely, “What is Ong Seongwoo to do? Without punishment, I’ll never learn.”

 _Brat_. Daniel tries not to smile.

Seongwoo sighs. “I’m just swamped at work, and… I miss you. I — um… okay, not gonna lie, I’m excited you’re coming back. I know you had to go, but I’m thankful it’s over.” He bites his lip.

Daniel sighs longingly.

Yes. He’s excited, too. His heart flutters when Seongwoo fixes his hair on the video and continues nibbling at his lip nervously.

“I really can’t wait. And I have a rare free night today. So.” He pauses. “Remember how we’d keep ourselves busy during our free nights at the dorm?” His voice drops down a notch, as if he needs to whisper, and Daniel’s reaction is almost instant.

His heart picks up and his pupils dilate with interest.

What started as messing around and off-handed, shameless flirting once they were finally alone, was traded with long sessions in their dorm room with the door locked.

They’d engage in other things, too, obviously. Sometimes they’d be each in his own laptop, sitting there in comfortable silence, and sometimes they’d be drinking together, but what Daniel thinks about mostly — _what Seongwoo knew for a fact Daniel is going to think about —_ is making sweet love to him whenever the schedule isn’t too tight, especially if the kids aren’t in the dorms. Sometimes they’d stay behind on purpose with the most obvious excuses just to do that. And Sometimes Seongwoo would even tire him with multiple rounds, nap for 15 minutes and go out to a dinner with the others hyungs, because he didn’t want to give up on his free night. Daniel needed a wholesome 8 hour hibernation to regenerate the energy he lost.

For somebody with such low stamina, Seongwoo always has a large appetite for sex.

Seongwoo stares at the camera in silence, and Daniel can feel goosebumps appearing on his skin, because he knows it’s recorded — but he wants to be there to be able to _hold_ him. And it _hurts_ that he can’t.

He hums and sighs again; “It’s been awhile, hasn’t it.” Although it’s a question, it sounds more like a statement. Seongwoo licks his lips.

Daniel mimics it unconsciously, feeling his mouth going dry. Too long. It’s been too long.

“I thought maybe I should prepare. For you.” He moves toward the bed and goes; “Tadah… Ong Seongwoo’s magic box can finally be kept here, now that I got my own condo.” He shows a medium sized box. It looks rather plain, but when he opens it, Daniel instinctively  moves his head forward and squints, only to see phallic shapes.

He almost drops the phone, and after struggling for a few minutes with keeping the phone in his hand, he presses it to the chest, so nobody will see.

“Okay. So… let’s see… which one should I use. This is the first dildo I bought. And yeah, I guess it’s kinda small and all but I was a pussy as a teen, and also...” Seongwoo continues on his earphones because Daniel didn’t really stop the video, and is too afraid to do it now. A buzzing sound is added to the ambiance of the room and Seongwoo says; “It vibrates.”

_Fuck._

“Oh, this is the pink one. It’s my most recent purchase. I never told you this, but I actually bought it right after produce finished. It just sort of reminded me of you when I saw it online.”

The jetway eventually gets fixed and they announce the passengers can now get off the plane into passport control, so people start to file out, and Daniel just sits there, cheeks red and phone pressed strongly to his chest, listening to Seongwoo choosing a dildo.

Fuck _everything_.

Once the video stops, Daniel finds himself marching with a quick stride toward the first bathroom he sees, locking the door tight and sitting on the toilet just to watch the video again. He said he has some back at home in a sealed box somewhere, but Daniel never really stopped to think about it. There’s only five (if you consider the buttplug), but just seeing him explaining each one, touching and interacting with it, his long long fingers curling around it — is hard to bear through. He wants to imprint it on the inside of his eyeballs so it’ll never get lost or deleted. Fuck, that’s hot - but jesus, his boyfriend is a god damn _fiend_ when it comes to teasing. This is so unfair.

He could stop there, and head back into passport control and get through costumes, but he has to — he just has to — press on the next video. It’s not long, but Seongwoo’s cheeks and nose are flushed red, pupils wide and expression’s _wicked._

And not for the first time, Daniel finds himself thinking that he had never wanted to fuck somebody the way he want to fuck Seongwoo right _now_ . He always thinks that he wouldn’t be able to top himself after last time, but Seongwoo always drives him to new levels sexual frustration. Here is Daniel sitting in a stinky airport toilet with his dick painfully, agonizingly _hard_.

Except he refuses to touch himself.

Because even if hell freezes over and pigs learn to fly, Daniel is going to make sure he unloads it all _deep_ inside of him today. Even if he has to wait somewhere until 1am when his schedule is over. 

“Bet you thought you’re gonna see me pleasuring myself.” Seongwoo makes a short laugh; “But I finished already. Don’t want to spoil you while you’re away. I’m actually eating ice cream, right now.” He lifts his other hand, and he is holding ice-cream. Vanilla ice-cream, and it dripped all over his hand with white, sticky streaks. He licks his fingers, making obscene noises and Daniel holds his breath and squeezes his crotch.

It’s the longest 5 seconds of his life.

And Seongwoo ends it with a light little laugh.

He lets out a long breath.

God damn tease. He's doing it on purpose.

He’s spends good 5 minutes bathroom, but by the time he leaves and splashes cold water on his face to calm down even more, the wing of the airport he’s at is quiet and abandoned. Even the crew probably already left the plane.

The passport control point is crowded, though, and Daniel was never the most patient man while standing in line, so he calls his mom. Spends a few more minutes texting with friends. Answering Jaehwan that the selfie with the lollipop is the best ‘grinder’ material.

Then he’s back to the chatroom with Seongwoo. The next messages are just voice notes.

They were written pretty late at night. One at 2am and the other at 4am.

He presses on play.

“I can’t sleep.” Seongwoo is saying on the recording. He does sound sleepy. “I want to see you so bad. It’s all I think about. I know we agreed to put a pause on it until things clear up for both of our sakes, but like, obviously that’s _not_ happening. I mean, I can’t even go through a few hours without you. It’s been like, what? 8 hours? And I’m losing my mind.”  

Yeah, they totally had a really serious conversation a few days after the concerts about how they should both focus on their careers right now, and how risky being together like this is. That they should just go back to being friends, because they don’t want to lose each other, but they both “agree” that a long distance relationship would be hard on them.

But they are far too good and experienced at the ‘ _pretending to be friends_ ’ game, that they slipped into the roles almost _too_ easily. By the weekend after that, it was crystal clear where the ‘let’s just grab a beer and maybe watch a movie’ was going to end. On a love motel bed. With Daniel’s pants off. And his dick inside of Seongwoo’s hot, wet mouth.

But he still gets it. They didn’t agree on… getting back together, but it also never felt like they were breaking up, either. It’s not like they had relationship problems. The problem was everything around them. There was no third party involved, and they had never really gotten the chance to not like each other, and they clearly still want to be together. It’s just that the circumstances that don't allow it.

Which fucking sucked.

He waits for his luggage with a heavy heart, and listens to the next voice note;  

“I mean, I knew it’s be hard, you know? But it’s so much harder than what I’d imagined. I feel really ungrateful. Like we didn’t use our time correctly. I should’ve just… I wish I could… I don’t know. I wish I could go back. To the beginning. And start over. And not waste all this time mooning over you and wondering if this is really okay or if we should really do this, and just go for it.” There’s a pause and he sighs. A few rustles. “I know we’ve been talking about it a lot and drilling the same subject over and over again, but long distance relationships are just really brutal and I hate this. But I can’t really — like how can I even picture my life without you? Like who am I going to send this sort of weird voice note at 4am? I fucking hate this. I hate everything.”

The next voice note is really short, and is sent directly after that one; “Not you, though. I don’t hate you. Asshole. When are you coming back? I’m about to have an aneurysm.”

Daniel snorts at that.

There’s a video after that. It’s actually been sent an hour ago, now that Daniel is actually noticing the time stamp.

It’s bright, and Seongwoo’s in the car. Daniel recognizes it. It’s his mom’s car. He looks mildly scared. His eyes are wide as heck.

“I did a thing.” He says, then looks back for a moment before looking back at the camera. “I think I just ran away? I’m not sure. But I was supposed to pick my manager up because we were going to get my mom’s car back to her in incheon, and then go for a photoshoot nearby. But you know what’s really close to Incheon?” He holds the camera out of the window, and zooms in on a road sign that says ‘Incheon International Airport - 22km’. “So I guess…? See you soon?”

Daniel opens his mouth.

Then closes it.

Then opens it again.

No fucking way.

He presses on the next video, which is the last one, sent _minutes_ before he landed. Seongwoo’s driving. He has his eyes on the road, but he glances at the phone now and then, as if trying to see if the video is recording. “My mom’s radio is broken, so I’m just singing songs out of memory.” He explains. “And listen, I should be a composer, because I think I just got a definite hit song in the works, here. Okay. It goes like this.” He clears his throat, then makes a few preparatory funny noises, before starting to make beatbox-like sounds then going; “Yo, yo, this is for my boy Daniel. Yo. Man. Who has a big dick. And is coming back today, yo~ yo~”

Daniel bursts into a short shocked laughter, before he can help it, then looks around consciously, rubbing his nape.

“Driving for dick, I need it super bad~

Ditched all my schedules, my managers are mad~

I’m in so much trouble, I really wanna die

But can’t really wait to get that cum inside,

yo~

Daniel’s coming back, I can’t wait no more

Finally he’s back, gonna have me till I’m sore~

I missed you so much, I’m sorry I couldn’t wait

Gonna have a big fat juicy cock on a plate —” He  bursts into laughter before he's even finished; “Okay the last part doesn’t rhyme that well. I’ll figure it out. That’s like a second verse. The first verse is about how much I love you, and all that. But I was cutting to the chase.”  He turns the wheel to the left, and the phone falls off the place he prepped it in, so he hears an “Oh shit," before the recording is cut off. 

Daniel needs a moment to digest what just happened.

He looks around him again, feeling like everybody heard Seongwoo singing about his dick, even though he was wearing earphones.

He rubs his face, overfilled with a sudden rush of _dizzying_ joy.

It’s the sort of things you can feel in your bones.

It’s so dumb, that he’s just standing there grinning for a moment, then listening to the recording again as he retrieves his luggage off the rails.

He can be standing in a shitstorm, when it’s just raining literal horse shit from the sky, but then Seongwoo’s doing something dumb, like sending him a song about his dick and suddenly the world doesn’t seem all that bad and menacing. Like, sure, it's raining shit, but who the fuck cares. 

His boyfriend is coming to meet him at the airport, which — okay, yeah, not that special or amazing to normal people, but for him, especially right now, means the world.

It makes other things so… insignificant. Makes him feel invincible. 

Seongwoo’s isn’t at the arrivals hall - and Daniel is somewhere between disappointed and relieved. He’s not sure if somebody recognized him, with his hat and black face mask, but he does hear a few surprised and excited calls when he passes through the crowds toward the exit, trying to be as fast as possible when he understand there’s nobody waiting for him.

Obviously the agency wasn’t going to send anybody, so he’s not sure what exactly was he expecting. He’s just happy there weren’t fans and reporters waiting for him, because he felt like there will be. They booked three flights, just in case, and Daniel choose the flight with the less popular airline. Guess that did the trick.

He sighs, looking around again, before deciding to walk over the cab station, so he can blend with the crowd, at least, while calling Seongwoo — but he doesn’t get the option, because Seongwoo’s car screeches to a stop right beside him, while he’s halfway there.

He throws the door opened, leaning down the passenger's side; “Get in, loser. We’re going shopping.” He calls.

Daniel snorts because of the reference, but gets in, looking back to see if somebody noticed. There’s some crowd, now, but they didn't take out their phones just yet, probably still not sure if it’s really him or not, thankfully. He shoves his luggage on the back seat, before sitting in the front.

Seongwoo immediately steps on the gas.

He actually floors it - because he actually feels gravity pulling him back toward the seat. 

“I was just about to call you.” He says. “All these directions and signs, I wasn’t sure where to go exactly and then I started thinking about all the dick I’m going to get and all hell broke loose.”

“So easily distracted.” Daniel takes off his mask and grins.

Seongwoo glances at him and grins back; “Welcome back home, babe.”

He wants to kiss him really bad, but maybe they should wait until they’re out of the airport’s premises. Last thing they both need right now is a picture of them smooching in a car.

“Good to be back.” He replies. “You were having a full blown mental breakdown while I was gone, huh?”

“I barely saw you before you left, too.” Seongwoo puckers his lips and raises his chin like a baby. “Can’t blame me for almost going insane.”

“I missed you, too.” He squeezes his thigh gently. It always feels like Seongwoo has gotten even skinnier, even though there probably weren’t a major change of any sort.

Seongwoo places his hand on top of Daniel’s and they interlace their fingers together.

It’s been so long and he craved to see him so much, that he imagined their meeting for a million times now. Sometimes they’d be both crying, and sometimes they’d be laughing, but every time, they would be jumping into a hug, then share a passionate, deep kiss, and rush to bed, almost hysterically, to make up for lost time.

But now that he’s here, and Seongwoo’s here, and they’re just holding hands — he feels satisfied with just that. He’s calmer than he’d been in weeks now. He’s at peace.

Obviously, he’s also buzzing with excitement and delight, but mostly just being beside Seongwoo, in the same car, holding hands, is enough to keep all his inner demons at bay.

He squeezes Seongwoo’s hand, and Seongwoo squeezes back, giving a short glance, before turning back to the road.

They have a short talk about weather (there’s a fog) but they don’t really talk, while Seongwoo — almost literally — _flies_ out of the airport. He’s going 150kmh, and changing lanes with the speed of light.

Once they get on the bridge that connects the airport with the city, Daniel allows himself to lean in and give him a couple of kisses on the cheek and rub his face into his shoulder. The foggy road reminds him of the day they went to gapyeong; back then Daniel would get that soda pop feeling in the pit of his abdomen whenever they’d do something together, just the two of them, even if it’s for the cameras. Odd how long ago those times seemed. Like they're from another life time.

“I’m driving.” He complains emptily, but squeezes onto his hand again.

At a sharp turn, Daniel’s suitcase rattles and hits one of the walls of the car noisy; “Can you please slow down?” Daniel laughs midway. 

“I got everything planned. I found like a super cheap love motel closer to seoul, it’s isolated and you can buy room tickets via machine so there will be no witnesses. But we have to be there in 40 minutes.”

“Because you still want to head to schedule later, today?”

“No — I told you I’m ditching. I told manager I’m at my mom’s and he was upset as fuck.” He snorts. “I also hanged up on him after I told him I’m taking the day off, and he called 8 times already.”

“Then?”

“What do you mean ‘then’?”

“What’s the rush? We got all day.”

“Daniel, I want to get fucked. _Now_. The last five days, I’ve been masturbating to an old picture I took of your cock, like, 3 times a day. I didn’t touch myself so much since I discovered gay porn at 15. So it’s either I’m crying because you’re not there and I miss you, or I’m extremely horny because I hear your voice and I want you, and there’s no in between - and I fix both of these situations by masturbating. Really healthy, I know. Google says that the drive would take an hour, and I’m going to prove it wrong and get there in 40 minutes and have extra 20 minutes of getting dicked down. Not even god can stop me now. So just buckle the fuck up, and let me drive.”

“Jesus.” Daniel stares at him for a moment, and rubs his hair. He’s still a bit spaced out from his flight to really register it all at once, so Seongwoo glances at him and says; “What?”

He’s not sure if he’s amused or shocked, for a moment, before looking out of the window. They’ve passed the bridge, and there’s seemed to be a green forest on both sides of the road.

“Stop the car.” He decides.

“What?”

“Stop the car.” He repeats himself.

“Where do you want me to — it’s the middle of nowhere—” He says, but slows down a notch

“Just wherever is fine.”

“I can’t just stop wherever, it’s a _highway_ , Daniel.” Although he says it, he’s driving much slower, and some of the cars behind him honk at his sudden change of speed, before overtaking in another lane.

“There’s a dirt road — there.” Daniel instructs, even though he has no idea where it’s leading or if they’re allowed to leave traffic like this, but Seongwoo heads forward it obediently.

It gets a bit bumpy, once they’re off the asphalt, so Seongwoo asks; ““Where are we heading exactly?”

“Just — further up there.” He waves absently at the road, looking back to make sure no car is following them, just in case.  

It doesn’t really leads anywhere, there's a road block with a sign that says private property. You can still hear the highway from there, but you can't really see it between the trees. It mostly sounds like the woods.

Seongwoo slowly stops right before an old gate barrier.

He looks upset with him when he places the car on parking; “Okay, now what—”

Daniel doesn’t let him finish the sentence, by pulling him by the neck to his lips.

God, he tastes sweet. Sweeter than anything Daniel ever tasted — and he forgot how good he is at this; how quickly he melts into the kiss, how easily he opens up, how good his hands feel when the slides them up his chest to his shoulders.

He breaks the kiss to stare at him for a moment to look at him, and Seongwoo licks his lower lip, as if he doesn’t want to waste any leftover saliva, and his eyes are glazed over.

“Now,” He answers; “I’m going to _do_ you.”

“Here?” His voice sounds small.

“Yeah, right here.” He places a wet kiss on the chin.

Seongwoo seems to want to oppose, but doesn’t, just licks his lips again, before kissing him again, this time leaning further to him, so they’re meeting halfway, and it’s not just Daniel awkwardly hovering over the gear between them.

One of his hands crawls into his hair, and he runs his fingernails gently over his scalp, until Daniel shudders.

They’re not being fast on purpose, just making out slowly, carefully, as if savoring each second.

A proper welcome back kiss, by all means.

Fuck, he missed this so much.

He’s not sure how long it takes them to finally pick up the pace, but it’s a while. It’s so addictive to just kiss, that Daniel can’t even find reasons to stop. His head is completely blank, focused on Seongwoo’s lips, and his hot breath, and nifty little fingers and warm skin - like there’s nothing else waiting for them once they leave this car — like there’s nothing after this kiss. And it’s all he wants right now. Just to have this.

Daniel draws back when it gets too fast, and Seongwoo’s lips look dark red and slightly swollen, and it makes his insides shift in anticipation.

“What?”

“Backseat.” Daniel says.

“But —”

“Come on.” He’s already leaving the car.

He drops the luggage on the forest floor.

Seongwoo looks at it, for a moment, and seems lost for a moment, but Daniel pulls him to himself by hand for another kiss.

Seongwoo sniggers when Daniel’s rubs his face into his cheek. They’re sorta swaying from side to side, pressing on the car for balance, mid kiss.

“I can’t even explain how much I missed you.”

“Kinda feels like you missed my dick more than me.”

“Well.”

Daniel laughs before giving him a kiss. He kisses back briefly before drawing back. “Seriously, though. I hate this, Daniel. I don’t like being so far away from you.”

Daniel makes a face, interlacing their hands together. “I know… But it’s just for now. I don’t like it either. You know I don’t.”

Seongwoo makes an upset sort of sound at the back of his throat, kind of like a whine, and reaches out for his cheek. Daniel leans into his hand and stares at him.

It feels like he’s going to wake up on the plane in a moment, and all of this would be a nice dream.

Seongwoo takes a short inhale; “Remember how I’d use to say this — we’d talk about this late at night, about dumb thing and I said that I want to have somebody to call home…? Honestly when I got in the car and started driving, toying with the fact of going to the airport instead — it felt like that.” Seongwoo smiles and bumps his forehead with Daniel’s. “Like… I knew I was going to get in trouble, and I knew I was going to get scolded, and you know I always freak out about these sort of stuff. I know manager-hyung is probably going to take away my licence,” He snorts at his own remark; “But the entire time there, instead of being jittery and nervous, I was just… completely relaxed. And relieved. Knowing that I’m going to see you. Like I just had a really long work day and I’m finally heading home.”

“I love you. More than anything. More than my cats.” He says between kisses. It’s not even the first time they said it, but it always feels like it is.

“I love you, too.” Seongwoo never says it emptily, like at the end of a phone call, or just when he feels like it - always in person, and always with this little heartfelt speech, which is why it always feels special. Daniel never dated somebody like that - a person that puts real feelings and meaning behind every word. A person that means what he says, when he says it.

“Also, wow. Better than your cats?” Seongwoo puts his hand on his heart. “I felt that. What an honor. Truly a special place in your heart.”

“Being number one is going to be hard, the job is very demanding.”

“Is it? What are the job requirements again?”

“Mmnn… well first of all, I should be allowed to kiss you whenever I want.”

“Well, you’re already doing it now, aren’t you?”

Daniel’s cheeks hurt from smiling and lips tingle from so much kissing. He just wants to eat him up, at this point. They keep interlacing their hands before abandoning it for touching each other, and he’s getting slightly impatient.

“You’re also required to make love to me. Right now. Inside that car. If you want the job.”

“Hold on, is this like an audition? That’s kind of slutty of me. I thought I already have the job.”

“Get in already.” Daniel pushes him inside while he laughs, before climbing in after him.

“I feel like a drunk teenager,” The laugh he makes is short-lived and almost sounds nervous. He pulls his sweater over his head, along with the t-shirt underneath it. Daniel helps him when he gets too tangled up in it, biting onto his lip. “Having sex in my mom’s car in some forest clearing god knows where.”

Daniel immediately attacks with chest with soft, wet kisses.

“But think about it; it’s a really affordable, discreet _and_ available way to get some alone time."

“Or — somebody is going to drive by and take a buttload of pictures and both of our careers will be forever over.”

“Nah.” He bites onto his jaw. “It’s just us, here. Just you and me.”

Seongwoo bites his lip, before climbing on top of him. He tosses his sweater out of the opened car door.

Seongwoo helps him out of his shirt, too, peppering his neck and shoulders with sweet, butterfly pecks, before coming back to his mouth for something a bit deeper, tipping Daniel's head back against the seat.

He grinds his hips down, which made Daniel moan. It’s been too long, and he's been hard back from the airport. He digs his fingers into his waist to keep him from shifting, because he doesn't want to come in his pants.

Seongwoo shudders, and Daniel can feel it on his body, and it’s wonderful. He feels like he's on fire everywhere Seongwoo touches. 

He tenses up when Daniel runs his thumbs over his nipples, then shudders again the lower Daniel’s hands go. He actually pulls away to moan, sucking his lower lip in.

Daniel wants to eat him.  

“Are you nervous?”

“No.” He lies. “Why would I be?”

“You’re being more sensitive than usual.”

“I’m excited. And it’s… been… a while.”

Daniel lifts him and laid him down on the seats, tugging his jeans off.

It’s a hard task, and they’re both clearly far too long for such a small space — and Daniel wants to be faster, but can’t really. He hits his head on the ceiling then curses under his breath, which makes Seongwoo laugh, and Daniel laughs with him, before leaning down to him.

“What’s so funny?”

“We’re definitely too big for a sedan.”

“I’ll buy you a car that has a big backspace.” Daniel kissed him deep. “Condoms?”

“No. No lube too. But I’m… still… I mean, a bit. From this morning.”

“I see.” Daniel grins.

Seongwoo hits him. “Could’ve waited for 40 minutes for the hotel.”

“We would’ve gotten into a car accident with how you were driving.”

“Mind you, I’m an amazing driver.”

“I never doubted that. But still.”

“Just pull out.”

“You hate it when I pull out.”

“Are you going to fuck me or discuss my preferences?”

Daniel laughs, before lifting his legs.

His butthole is always so pink and tight, and although there’s clear signs that it’s been touched and still a bit wet from lube leftovers, he itches to prep it properly with his tongue and his fingers — but thinks that if he’ll try to go for it, Seongwoo will kill him. 

He pushes in gently at first, before helping himself by holding onto Seongwoo’s hips.

He feels so tight at first — so tight that the pressure on Daniel’s cock alone is amazing.

God it feels good to be inside of him. Rewarding, almost.

Seongwoo goes still, seemingly waiting for him to get all the way in, before finally letting out a long whimper, throwing his head back against the seat and arching against him when he does. “You’re too good to be true.” Daniel whispers, kissing his neck. “Fuck.”

“Move already.”

“I am—” His own breath gets caught when he thrusts inside once more, exhaling at how good it feels to be buried in him.  

“Wow, I forgot how tight you are.” He wants to go slow, just like that, but Seongwoo’s face is flushed deep red to his chest, so he decides to go faster, instead of reaching deeper.  

Seongwoo moans loudly when he develops a tempo.

The car starts creaking under his movements, slowly at first, following their rhythm, then faster. Seongwoo never took out the keys so the heating is still blasting, and they're both sweating. 

Seongwoo grabs onto his shoulders, fingernails scratching skin, and he seems out of breath, so Daniel keeps his mouth busy. 

There is only this.

And Daniel loves this.

He loves how he can just get lost in this - in _him_. Like it’s out of the rules of known science, out of time, or the physical realm — just somewhere in the universe, where it’s just the two of them, making love.

When Seongwoo starts meeting him halfway, moaning into his shoulder, Daniel starts pumping his dick. 

He draws back to have a good look at him — and fuck, he looks like a mess - his mess - mouth opened, and body welcoming, dotted with new red love bites — he fucks him deeper, faster, and the car just sounds like it’s moving an inch every time he does.

It doesn’t take long to cum after that, and for a moment, it’s all he can feel. His cock, deep inside of Seongwoo, like where it’s supposed to be. It feels like his orgasm stretches for eons, suspended there, just coming. Seongwoo’s dick twitches and he cums too, over Daniel’s belly. Daniel immediately rubs his head, and he moans again, calling his name.

He gives him one last thrust, before toppling over him, and kissing his neck. 

When his consciousness finally returns to him — he feels like he almost blacked out there, for a moment — there’s music.

He glances at Seongwoo, and he too, seems confused for a moment, before it finally dawns to them.

“Well. We fixed my mom’s radio.”

“It just needed a good shaking, I guess.” Daniel laughs, and Seongwoo joins him, pulling him in for another kiss.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. :>  
> I had like a weird day a few days ago -- first of all because I was finally free at work, and secondly because I think I wrote like 5k at once lol (tho not on this specific fic lol).  
> While writing this, I actually felt a bit... invasive...? because it's so... well... what's happening right now? I mean, not the porn thing, obviously, but like it feels like I'm barging in on their lives by writing it. So I tried to be mindful and not mention too many things, just that it's long-distance at the moment. Let me know what you think, you guys! :>


End file.
